


He Loved Her on Top

by KyloWithAZukoArc



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dom rey, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, angsty smut, kylo ren smut, masochistic kylo ren, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloWithAZukoArc/pseuds/KyloWithAZukoArc
Summary: Bittersweet Reylo smut with a dom Rey and submissive Kylo. Post-TLJ.Hashtag inappropriateuseoftheforce. Short one shot. They have issues, and I love them for it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	He Loved Her on Top

| 

Ren spoke: 

“I should have kissed you in the forest.”

His hand trailed up her thigh.

“I should kissed you in the chair.”

Her hand traced down his stomach. 

“I should have on Starkiller.”

He bit her neck. 

“I should have when we first touched.”

She licked his chest. 

“I should have in the elevator.”

He caressed her breast. 

“In the throne room.”

She groaned back:

“You really should have kissed me in the throne room.”

“I should have.”

“How would you have done it?”

He eyed her in deadly lust.

“I’d have pulled you toward me. Taken you there.”

“Yeah?”

“Stripped you down where we had conquered them.”

“Yeah?”

His fingers were inside her now. She would sigh into his ear.

“I’d have you on the throne itself.”

“Yes.”

They weren’t together. Not in person. Or any other sense. He saw her from a million miles away. She felt him halfway across the galaxy.

They were never going to work. But that just made these moments all the sweeter.

They knew they would never be crossing paths again. At least, not for a long, long time. The Resistance was running. The First Order was reconstituting itself. He now had levels of guards between him and anymore battles. She went undercover as much as possible.

He wouldn’t budge. She wouldn’t budge.

And yet there was regret. 

Missed opportunities. 

“Ben...,” she whispered. He rubbed inside of her as she rubbed over him. 

“You keep calling me that.” He nibbled on her ear between speaking. “It won’t change anything.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

This was his favorite part. Where her desire for him overtook any logic. Any anger. Any morals. Any allegiance. 

When it was just him and her and the fucking mess of it all was left behind. 

Even though it wasn’t in person, there was still an incredible intimacy to the Force connecting them. That first time they touched, they saw visions of each other, sparked from such small contact. They could only wonder how much more power could be summoned if they fucked in reality. 

Someday. 

But that wasn’t today. Or anytime soon. 

He loved her on top. 

Everyday he strengthened himself in the Dark Side. Everyday he beckoned control over his military and Empire. Exerted his dominance for all star systems to fear him. 

But their excursions... Over time, a different side of him came out. It turned into a space for him to relax, to give the reigns over to someone else. For her to control him through force, by the Force. 

“You want this?”

She played with his cock at the center of herself. He pleaded, 

“God. Yes, I need it.”

“How badly?”

“Like I’ll die without it.”

“Die for this.”

“Any day.”

So she slid her cunt down around his cock then. He absolutely shuddered. 

“Good boy.”

He went to touch her, but she batted his hands away, tethering them together through her will above his head. 

“I need to touch you,” he weakly expressed. 

“You’re not allowed.” 

And she fucked him. Rocking her hips up and down with him so he filled her up again and again. 

In her whole life, Rey never had control. The culture of a scavenger was at the mercy of fate. Whatever findings she could come by for the day. However much Plutt had decided to give her for it. Whenever the villagers felt like bullying her. Day by day. A struggle. Powerlessness. But here. But now...

It was funny. The man who held the galaxy in the palm of his hand, she now held him in hers. 

“Say my name,” she commanded him.

“Rey, my Rey, my beautiful, beautiful Rey.”

“Are you going to come?”

“I’m so close.”

So she Force choked him. 

His favorite. Her favorite. It had been an accidental discovery. During one of their secret nights, when he spoke about his grandfather. When he told her of Vader’s M.O. And she teased him - “I am your grandfather” - and she pretended to choke him. But then he liked it. 

She did this delicately. It was special work. She didn’t want to actually hurt him. Just lock in his pressure. 

He would explode then, and Rey would release his throat, letting him gasp for air. 

She would play with his hair then, his face red and veiny, his dick still twitching inside her.

“Rey...”

“Shh...,” she said, as he gathered himself. “I let you come first,” she relayed. “How are you going to make it up to me?”

“Please - Master,” he uttered between breathes, “I have more for you.”

She pulled herself off, retreating off the bed to a chair in the corner. 

“Get hard again for me,” she instructed. And released his hands.

She sat down, hiking her knee up to rest her foot on the edge. She displayed herself for him, cooly licking her finger to idly play with herself. He seeped out of her.

Kylo loved to see it. 

So he got to work. 

Kylo interlocked his eyes with hers as he gruffly fucked himself with his hands. He grunted every few seconds. 

She coldly whispered: “I’ve been so kind to you.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Tell me.”

“I should to be whipped. Burned. Cut,” he gasped. 

“Should you?”

“I deserve pain. For all the things I’ve done.”

“You still think yourself a monster?”

“I am.”

And he was ready.

Had they. Did they just break their rules? She had meant punishment in an abstract way. But he. He took it so literally. And she went with it.

She walked back over to him then. Rey placed a hand on his face. 

“My love,” she said, breaking the act. “Come back to me.”

“I can’t.”

“Please,” she wished. Much the same he had to her back at the throne room.

“Punish me.”

So it would be games then. Fine. They were breaking their rules anyway. Games then it was.

“On your knees.”

He scrambled to the floor, kneeling before her. 

She pulled his hair roughly, harshly, so much so it hurt, so much, so good.

“Eat it,” she ordered, and shoved his face into her.

He did as he was told, an edge of panic in him. But he lapped up his remains in her. It was always a strange thing for him, but he didn’t complain; anything to please his master. 

She moaned aloud to him. 

“That’s it, Kylo,” she purred, “That’s it, baby.”

He mouthed her with reverence. 

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.”

She took in his tongue, took in his fingers, watched him eat her, as she guided his head with her fist. 

“Lie down.”

He obeyed, spreading on the floor. Kylo felt the waxed tile cold against his back, and her knees felt the scratchy rug of her room, where she was hidden away in some faraway land. She faced in reverse and bound his hands again. 

“You’re not allowed to cum,” she stated. 

“Master.”

And she moved. She moved to make her feel good with his cock. It just so happened her pleasure would also give him his. 

She went slow, at first. She went to build his heat again, knowing it would take longer this time. But that was perfect, she wanted to make it last.

She bound his cock too, like a ring. He shook from it. Faster and faster she road, now touching her own clit. 

“Please, Master,” he told her. He was barely hanging on now.

“Don’t.”

And her binding on his cock constricted even harder. Not too much. Just enough to drive him crazy. He was whining like a dog now.

“This is mine,” she spake. And soon her own warmth was arising. Arising.

He pushed his hips to match the peak position for her. And she came. Her muscles tightened all around him and he was going to fucking lose it, too. But he didn’t. He was a good boy.

On her come down, she rose off from his hard cock, Kylo shivering. 

“You’re a perfect slut,” she spoke. 

“Master. I need to. Please.”

“Punishment,” she said. 

And the Force connection cut. 

They... they were still figuring out that part. On more than one occasion had it broke right when things were getting good. It tended to last longer now, but still it was never enough. They noticed that when one of them got their fill, it would end soon after. Strange thing, the Force. 

He lied there, still twitching. Not knowing if this end had been on purpose. If it had been the will of the Force, or her doing, for him to save it next time.

She too was still on the floor. And she couldn’t help a tear from falling.

How long would they be playing this game? Not to mention, the Force rarely gave them time to enjoy an afterglow. It was always so cold. Letting them experience their height of heights, but without a landing. She cursed it, thinking maybe in post-bliss, they could be more honest with each other. Maybe she could reason with him more.

And so it was back to the longing. To the yearning. She got up to clean herself, and it was a long time before Kylo got up off his own ground. 

Someday they would be in the same room again. Someday something would change. It had too. Perhaps she would break, or he would break. And they could actually be real. Real as a dyad. Real beside each other. 

But it was not this day.

“I miss you already,” she would send to him when the bond opened again. 

“You know I’m looking to find you.”

“Then come and get me,” she challenged. 

He smiled. 

It may not be this day. But it would be someday. 

Soon. 

|  |   
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A bittersweet ending, but I have happier endings on my profile if you're in the market for that.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at @KyloWithAZukoArc and I'll follow back!


End file.
